1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image evaluation apparatus for evaluating an image photographed by a camera, and to a camera provided with this image evaluation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, an image evaluation apparatus which analyzes and automatically evaluates a photographed image and automatically selects a preferable image is known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-259833).